45229 Creepypasta
by 92254
Summary: A man stumbles upon a cursed game whilst browsing ROBLOX, what happens next?


Hello. I'm writing this to you now not as a story, but as a warning. Some of you won't listen - I can understand that, I didn't either. But if you are brave enough to visit this wretched place I wish you good luck and hope that you come out of it unscathed.

I am writing this now on the 17th of December in the year 2016 - these events however took place on the 16th of December in the same year. In other words, yesterday. What happened to me is as follows:

A good friend of mine called Jordan had told me about a user on ROBLOX named '45229'. He told me that this user was extremely mysterious, and that nobody knew who he was or where he came from. After hearing this I was immediately interested - I loved mysteries like these. I had a look at this persons' profile - his character was fully red, and he was wearing the 'Winged Monster' hat. He had the default face on - and nothing else. He had no other items, no models, no decals, no nothing. His account was completely barren.

Next I wondered if anyone had encountered this person - so I did some research and what I found was a badly written 'creepypasta', a few videos trying to figure out who he was, and a few narrations of said creepypasta. After digging around some more, I managed to find a video of someone actually talking to this guy. In the video, there was a user attempting to have a conversation with 45229 (this was on 45229's own place). They had a brief exchange, but 45229 spoke in riddles making him hard to understand (144p quality didn't help either). The video lasted just under a minute - nothing of interest was said so I won't go into detail.

After this I decided to pay his game a visit, what could go wrong? I navigated my way back to 45229's profile and had a look at his game called 'You were a fool to run fr45229om us'. And the description was in morse code. '-... -...- -.-.-' I found a morse code translator online, put it in, what I got back was ':-)' a smiley face. What a letdown. The game had comments disabled and a 50/50 dislike-like ratio. The thumbnail however, was 45229 himself standing infront of a man made of stone who was crucified to the wall. Interesting.

I hit the play button and waited anxiously as the game loaded. It took longer than usual but I thought nothing of it.

I spawned on a very small green grassy baseplate. Infront of me was a statue made out of stone, it looked exactly the same as the one in the thumbnail except he had a Classic Fedora on his head. Not only that but he had a sword plunged into the ground, and was resting his hand on it. That was all. I looked around me and to my surprise I spotted another small grassy baseplate like this one far off in the distance with what looked like two figures facing each other on it with another figure under the baseplate. But at the time I didn't know how to get there. I looked around further, and after more snooping around - I discovered that, under the very baseplate I was standing on, there was another figure. Directly under the stone man. The figure was none other than 45229, not his actual self, but a humanoid that he had put into the game when he had made it. Evidently there was more to this game than meets the eye. I looked around for some way to get to the second baseplate, and after just a minute or two - I found it. A teleport at the corner of the baseplate.

There stood the two figures facing each other - the first, was none other than 45229 himself. The other was the stone statue from earlier. They had text above their heads, as if to simulate speech bubbles. 45229's text was as follows "!#$" , you have failed me." and the stone man's text was 'Forgive me...' How eerie, I thought to myself as I processed this. 'There's got to be more' I thought. After touching my character to all the edges, I found yet another teleport. This time I was taken to a small forest, encircled by small rocky cliffs. Infront of me was a stone overhang with lanterns hanging off the top. And past that, was a little wooden hut. I inched closer, as I started to worry. 'What if there were jumpscares?' I thought. I shook it off and entered the hut. What I saw was the same thing I saw in the thumbnail - the stone man, crucified, hanging from the wall with 45229 himself infront of him, holding his Classic Fedora. The image infront of me wasn't exactly as scary as it was creepy. There was nothing else in the hut, so I exited and proceeded to look for more secrets. I went back to where I previously was in the woods, careful not to touch where I initially came from as to not teleport back. But I couldn't find anything. Then I went back to the other side of the stone overhang, where the hut was. I looked behind the hut, in the right corner of the map - and I found something. A humanoid that was completely white with the default face, same as 45229. His right arm was pointing to his right, at one of the stone cliffs. And by looking closer I could see an outline of an entrance. I walked straight through it - it was a walkthrough block. What was before me was a dark tunnel, and I could see an opening about 20 metres ahead of me. I walked forward, but shortly after I was teleported.

I was now at another small, grassy baseplate like the 2 others before. And ahead of me, faced away from me, was 45229, again. I walked closer - and infront of 45229 I saw what looked like a grave. It was a pathetic looking grave - a wooden cross barely standing. But what really caught my eye, were the two things leaning on it... A Classic Fedora. And a sword JUST like the one the stone man had earlier. I decided to take a look at 45229 himself. I walked up, past him, and looked at him.

His face was completely different. It shocked me at first - he looked exactly like a demon. His face was that of malice, it looked completely and utterly evil. It caught me by surprise too, I was expecting to see the plain old default smile that he had earlier. But, I couldn't have been more wrong. I stared into those empty eyes for a few more seconds, then - my game shut down.

I just sat there, dumbfounded for a few more seconds. Then I realised it must've been part of the game, and maybe if I went back it'd be different? I joined back, but there was no difference... Except one thing. 45229 himself, was on. I mean the man himself was logged on and in the same server as me. I went to open up my chat bar to try and communicate with him, but I couldn't. It wouldn't come up. 45229 then appeared infront of me. He was back to his normal face now. He inched closer, then finally spoke.

"Why did you come back? Why? After I let you go? Why? Why would you? How come? I don't understand? Why? Tell me? Why? Come on, just say it? Why? Please tell me? Come on?"

I couldn't respond so I just waited, and waited, and waited. Then after what felt like minutes, he broke the silence and said:

"You must be punished :-)"

...

Silence.

45229 left the game.

I could talk again.

I didn't understand.

While regaining my composure suddenly a deafening, hellish screech played through my headset - and my instincts reacted faster than me as I threw my headset off. Then, my computer crashed.

I don't really remember all that well, it happened so quickly. I booted my PC back up and everything was fine. I was extremely on edge after what had just happened, and decided to wipe my PC.

I'm sorry for not going too much into detail. I'm worn out, tired and just want to forget about this so don't expect an update. Please heed my warning and DO NOT go there. I wish you all the best, goodbye.


End file.
